


Manip: to measure my love for you (is a thing that can not be done)

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Jess Appreciation Day, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Made for Jess Appreciation Day.This is an idea I've had in my head for quite a while now, and I don’t think I’ve ever made a manip quite as personal for anyone before, inspired by the giftee as much as the ship in the manip.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Jess Appreciation Day





	Manip: to measure my love for you (is a thing that can not be done)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktlsyrtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/gifts).



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
